


All Those Years

by FrangipaniFlower



Category: Homeland
Genre: After 4.12, F/M, Love, Quinn's Backstory, Smut, romance and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/pseuds/FrangipaniFlower
Summary: Set after 4.12. Quinn follows Carrie to Missouri. S5 and S6 will never happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this story after 6.07 when I had long talks with fandom-friends about Quinn's backstory with Dar. I always felt (and post S6 I feel it even more) that CQ's window of opportunity was so short in 4.12 and that there was much more to his "I can't do it on my own".
> 
> I hope I will manage to finish the Story, it's hard right now, but I am determined and I hope you stay with me.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------- To my friends, the incredible people I met here and on LJ-------------------------

Carrie fell backwards on the bed in the crappy motel room, feeling the massive headache building up. This was unexpected. A brother. Half-brother. Half-whatever.

She was relieved her father never knew. But on the other hand, maybe that knowledge would have helped. So it wasn't her father. 

It was her mother.

She let her mind wander. Away from here. Away from that fucked up situation. And always went back to the same moment. The moment by the car. Last night. 

Quinn.

She closed her eyes, trying to fight the headache and the doubt and fear and pain.

Quinn was so sure. But how could he want that? Her? And what did she want?

She sighed and sat  up again, searching and finding her phone and dialing without giving herself more time to question herself.

"Carrie."

"Quinn."

It took him a moment to be there, to push Rob away, and to focus on this.

"Quinn? Are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes. No. Or I don't know."

He was silent, didn’t know what to say. Wondered if he should tell that he saw her sister and the baby just this morning.

"That's three answers in one,” is what he finally said.

"Maybe you can choose."

"I made my choice. You know that."

"I'm in Missouri."

"I know."

"So you saw my sister."

Of course Carrie pieced it together in mere seconds.

"I did. And Franny. She just woke up from her nap and ate a mashed banana while we had coffee. Or maybe I should say, she rubbed it on her shirt."

Carrie breathed a small laugh, nearly audible.

"Yeah. She does that. Starts to want to do everything on her own. Maggie hates it. Says she has enough dirty laundry anyway."

"Well... she's your kid."

He tried to keep the tone light, a gentle teasing, and she was grateful.

"I’ve mastered eating bananas without major mishaps these days, thank you very much.  About the rest - well. So, how was coffee with my sister?"

"Interesting."

"So you went over there for some domestic chit chat?"

"No. I intended to take you for a run and breakfast."

That made her fall silent for a second.

"We never went on a run together."

They never went for breakfast either and that was what she was silently conveying as well, they both knew it.

"I saw you running. In Islamabad. So believe me, I can keep up with you."

She chuckled again. Good.

"I don't doubt that. I'm just -" she tried to find a word, "surprised."

"Yeah."

He didn’t tell her that it was either calling her or going up to Langley right away. Didn’t mention he was expected there for a briefing just now. Didn’t mention Rob's visit. Didn’t mention the open duffel with his very few personal belongings for the upcoming mission.

"Quinn? I know I should've called."

"You did. Right now."

"I meant before. Last night. This morning. But -"

"Carrie. It's okay. I got it."

"No. Quinn, you don't. It's difficult. And not what you think."

"You don't know what I think."

"No. True."

They were silent for a moment before Carrie started again.

"I had to see my mother. I - she came last week. After more than 20 years."

"How did it go?"

He didn’t want to talk about last night so he was glad for the conversational detour.

"I haven't seen her yet."

"Okay."

"But-" she hesitated for a brief moment, "it turns out I have a brother. Half brother."

"Fuck."

"Yes. Exactly."

"And now?"

"I don't know Quinn. It's just fucked up. I spent all my life thinking being bipolar means I'll just fuck it up. Like my father fucked up his marriage. And now- I just don't know. It's a different story. I'll meet her this afternoon."

"You okay?" he asked again, knowing she was not.

"Not really."

"Want me to fly out and wait for you this afternoon?" It was out before he could consider all the implications, and when she didn’t reply for a long moment he started to regret it. It was not like he was ever that person for her, it -

"Yes," she surprised herself by just giving in. But she realized - this is why she called him. She wanted him here. Needed him even, maybe.

But -" she took a deep breath, "Quinn... I was told they do breakfast in St. Louis too. Or dinner."

When he answered his voice softened and it was a beautiful moment.

"Do they? I always wondered," she heard a smile in his voice and wondered how this was suddenly possible for them. He was silent for a moment - she couldn’t know that he was checking flight connections, but then he sighed and was back.

"Text me your location. I'll be there at 2 pm."

"I'll see my mom then."

"And I'll wait for you outside. Just give me the adress. I'll take a taxi. I'll see you there."

"Okay." 

"Yeah."

He wondered if he should suggest to her to take a break, to sleep, or to eat but decided against it.

So he'll take the duffel bag and will go to the airport. But to Dulles not Andrews ANF, the military airfield. A two hours flight. Not eighteen hours transcontinental.

_I can't do it on my own. But maybe with you._

So he clicked the booking button, got up, tossed five more items of clothes and a toothbrush in the bag and left.


	2. Chapter 2

He was there when she came up the driveway, leaning against her car, casually. Just the way he inhaled when he saw her gave him away. It made her heart stop for just one beat, that she could actually see that he was nervous.

Meeting Ellen - _her mother_ \- had been a royal clusterfuck. Chapter closed. Or not. It hadn’t been Frank. It had been her. She’d left because of her pregnancy. Because she’d been cheating, apparently not for the first time.

Quinn pushed himself away from the car when he saw her, feeling his heartbeat rushing in his ears. Carrie looked pale and worn-out and he wished he could do something.

_Anything for you, Carrie._

He saw a woman, dark blonde long hair, late-fifties, larger than Carrie, less fragile, standing in the open front door. Carrie had just walked away, no goodbye, no hug, so it probably had not been a tearful reunion.

Taking his eyes from the woman back to Carrie, he made three long steps to close the distance between them.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How was your flight?” was Carrie’s attempt for a casual air.

“Good. Wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck, yes," and her eyes darting back to the house where the woman just closed the door.

It felt good to just walk away, to leave Ellen and her second life behind. And yet she felt so sad for her father.

Quinn saw her eyes tearing up and decided that this probably wasn’t the place where Carrie wanted this to happen.

“Want me to drive? Give me the keys. C’mere.”

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the driver side, glad that she didn't protest.

It felt good.

Quinn was here. For her.

She allowed herself to relax, just for a moment, and to lean her head against his shoulder.

It probably wasn't the answer he deserved, but she hoped it was enough. At least for now.

He held her a moment longer, his arm firm around her shoulder, hoping she knew that it was okay. He wanted to be there for her and was glad that he was allowed to.

He let go of her before she could detach.

“Okay to leave now?”

Carrie nodded, and looked back down the driveway once more. She wouldn't come back here.

When they entered the main road and the car accelerated Quinn asked her where to go.

“I don't know, Quinn. Just somewhere. Not home.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yesterday.”

She cast a look sideways and saw him pursing his lips but he just sighed and didn't comment.

He took her to a restaurant close to a large park, not downtown, a quiet place now in the afternoon, a typical southern house with a large veranda and garden.

“You came prepared.”

“I did," he simply stated, meeting her glance.

He’d decided not to hide his intentions. He wasn't here only as a friend. He’d go to any place in the world if she needed him, as a friend too, but after her father’s funeral -

The corners of Carrie's mouth curled up in a small smile and it was a beautiful sight. He held her gaze a moment longer, decided it was out in the open anyway, and raised his hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek. And again she covered his hand with hers and he remembered the kiss on his palm before she had turned away two days ago.

But now she was calm. Tired. Exhausted even. But calm.

“Thanks for coming Quinn.”

They both knew it wasn't only about today.

************

They sat outside, it was a warm late summer afternoon, Carrie let him decide what to order, the food was good, and they didn't talk much. It was a moment of peace. The first since weeks, for him at least.

Carrie sat down next to him when she returned from the bathroom but didn't say anything until the waitress who just brought coffee disappeared again.

Then she looked at him and he knew she wouldn't beat around the bush. 

If only he could read her better.

“Quinn. I know I owe you an answer.”

“No. Carrie you don't owe me anything.”

“I want to give you an answer. Better?”

He shrugged, focusing on the steaming mug in front of him. This was harder than he’d thought. Because what if-

“Quinn, can you look at me? Because if this was a mistake… then just say so before I embarrass myself… and we ignore it ever happened…”

“What? No, Carrie, wait. What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about that I wanted to say ‘let's try’ but apparently you don't want to talk and-”

He didn't let her finish but pulled her in, pressing her close, too close probably, his face buried in her hair.

“Let's try?" he muttered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She detached and looked at him, smiling, a bit hesitant maybe.

“What were you expecting?”

“Nothing, Carrie. I wasn't expecting anything.”

And that was probably true, she thought.

“Let's finish here and go for a walk, okay?”

“A walk. Sure.”

****************

They kissed by the car when they walked over to the forest park.

Carrie said she wanted to put her jacket in the trunk and then turned around and looked at him as she stepped closer.

“We suck at this, Quinn," but with a smile.

“No. We don't.”

And then she backed him against the car and leaned up and kissed him.

Not long. But long enough to make him crave for more.

He tasted the coffee on her tongue and the intimacy sent a jolt of electricity down his spine.

She smiled again when they separated, carefully, both not used to that dynamic.

“We’re not driving back to Washington now, are we? You have time to stay til tomorrow?”

The implications of this sentence were huge, on many levels, but right now he decided to focus on the positive side of things. A night with Carrie. A day as civilians. Good things.

So he pulled her in once more, this time just to kiss her temple.

“I do have time.”

****************

Carrie talked about her father while they walked and he just listened. Carrie fought back tears several times and finally Quinn decided that enough was enough and sat down on a bench and pulled Carrie to sit next to him, his arm around her shoulder.

“Carrie. It's okay to cry. Your dad died. It's okay.”

“It's not just that. It's all-," she tried to explain but her voice broke as the tears welled up in her eyes once again.

“I know," Quinn sighed, leant back as her head came to rest against his shoulder and held her close, letting her cry.

It was heartbreaking. And yet it felt good. Because this was Carrie, accepting his presence as comfort. He was embarrassed by the thought and bent his elbow to pull her in closer.

“C’mere. It's okay. You’ll be okay.”

He slid his arm from her shoulder down to circle her waist to pull her in his lap and was grateful when she leant in and snuggled against his chest. He tentatively reached out for her hand and felt his heart skipping a beat when she squeezed back.

Being so close to him felt good. Safe and comforting. She felt him breathing and his arm around her shoulder, heard his heartbeat under her ear and a kiss on her temple as she took his hand.

She hoped she was worth it. She hoped she'd be able to give him back what he was looking for.

They sat in silence for a long while. Sometimes people passed by, some dog walkers, a family with kids, but nobody paid attention to them.

_This is a civilian park in an American city. This is what people do. They go for walks. They sit on a bench. They kiss. They play with their kids. We don't stick out like sore thumbs here. We’re just normal._

Carrie stopped crying but kept sitting exactly there, she didn't move.

Her voice was calm when she spoke again.

“Quinn? You sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Because I’m a mess.”

“No. You aren't.”

“You have no idea, Quinn, how ugly it can get.”

“I saw you Carrie. Here. And in Islamabad. I was there. I know how it goes.”

Now she moved and raised her head and looked at him, incredulous.

“You really mean it. Do you?”

“Of course. I wouldn't have said anything, wouldn't be here, if not.”

“Is that why you came to Islamabad?”

He shrugged and looked away.

“Maybe.”

“Quinn. Let's not start this with a lie.”

“Among other reasons, yes.”

“I’m sorry. I didn't know," she stated simply.

He looked at her and echoed her words.

“You did, Carrie. Let's not start this with a lie.”

“No. Let's not do this.”

Carrie sighed and looked away for a moment and then took a deep breath.

“There's something I need to tell you. Let's walk, okay?”

She didn't let go of his hand when they got up and that was a surprise.

“Quinn. I need you to make a promise. What I tell you now, might have severe impact. I don't know. It might make you angry. But I have to tell you and I need you to promise you won't do anything about it today. Just listen.”

“Carrie. Just tell me.”

“I told you that I was close to taking out Haqqani.”

“And Khan stopped you. Yes.”

“Haqqani wasn't alone in his car.”

“Who was with him?”

“Dar.”

“Dar?”

“Yes.”

He didn't say anything, tethered by the small hand in his, slender fingers with a surprisingly firm grip, a thumb brushing over his, while his mind went on overdrive. Betrayal, anger, hatred, disappointment, many conflicting thoughts, while the operative in him tried to analyze and make sense from it.

Carrie cast a glance sideways but Quinn was deep in thoughts, apparently not willing to let her in. 

But he didn't let go of her hand and hadn't blown off.

She’d thought Saul had been right when he’d told her not to tell Quinn. But again, how could she start this with a lie?

“Quinn? When you said you want out-”

“I meant it. Still mean it.”

“Even with this?”

“Yes," he took a deep breath, “even with this. There will always be a new situation, a new reason to stay, more betrayal, more loss of good people, friends, comrades, but - I need to get out Carrie.”

“When you said you can't do it on-”

“I meant it," he cut her off, “every single fucking word. It's not that I never tried," he knew he sounded desperate and bitter now but couldn't change it, “I did. I tried. And always came back. Because I was needed. Because people die if I don't take the mission. But I can't do it anymore. I have to get out. But I can't do it on my own.”

He suddenly felt exhausted. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about. Not with Carrie. Not today. She’d ask him now about the why and he didn't even know if he had the strength to lie to her. Nor did he know if she'd accept another reason. There were plenty. So technically it wouldn't be a lie. 

“So what I told you about Dar doesn't change anything?”

“No. It's a fucked up world. It's not that we didn't know that before.”

It didn't change anything. It just added another layer of - _something_.

“You still want to get out together? With me?”

Quinn stopped that train of thoughts. He was used to it. Just not go there. Revisit later.

“Yes. Carrie. That's what I want. Question is - what do you want?”

“Out. With you. And Franny.”

They’d stopped on the narrow path and were facing each other now, surprised by their confessions, unsure of what was next and of what they were now.

“So how did you phrase it? Let’s try then?" Quinn opted for a lighter note, with a lopsided smile, betraying his heartbeat with a fake casual air.

“Let’s try," she nodded, so many questions swirling around at the back of her mind, “so, what’s next?”

Quinn pulled her closer by wrapping one arm around her and then gently backed her against a large tree next to the path, bending his head to kiss her.

“How about this? For now. As for the rest, we’ll figure it out.”

It felt right, when he leant in to kiss her, and for the first time she believed there could be a way, and that she really might be able to give him what he was looking for. That they really had a chance.

The kiss was tentative and careful, as if they were afraid of what might transpire if they forgot themselves. It was new to be so close to him, to finally accept that she was gravitating towards him - actually had started feeling like this already in Islamabad. It felt wondrous that she could accept it now, his words and actions had torn that lid away from all her pent-up emotions, feeling raw and vulnerable after her father’s death had prevented her from putting her guard up again. That, and the tremendous, almost visceral relief to see him alive. She hadn't allowed herself to explore the possibility of him not coming out of Islamabad alive because it would have been too much to bear. But the impact had crashed down on her the moment she had seen him outside the church. All those unspoken what ifs, unmentioned emotions, doubts and fears. And here they were now. Civilians in a public park, kissing against a tree during a walk. Because he had flown in to be with her.

When they broke the kiss Quinn’s hand came to the the nape of her neck and he pressed his forehead against hers, she smelled his scent, a hint of cologne, she'd never noticed that before, his leather jacket, a faint smell of a cigarette, probably when he'd been waiting for her, and his own scent and it was good. Exciting. Quinn so close. So open. His guard down.

Quinn heard the smile in her voice when she went on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“How about if I show you my room? Or is that too seedy?”

“I was wondering whether I needed one of my own," keeping the tone light himself despite all those emotions, bottled up in his throat.

 

He smiled, it was a sight to behold, seeing the affection in his eyes, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and starting to believe that this was real, this was how he looked at her.

*****************

The room was dim and time-worn and he briefly thought that she deserved better. But it wasn't that either of them had a better place to offer, either here or back in Bethesda. And Islamabad was behind them.

There was a moment of awkwardness when she closed the door and turned back to face him. They both knew what would happen now, they both wanted it, and yet - with the weight and impact of the promises they’d made - it was different to all what they'd experienced before. So no familiar ground - just a gaping void and unknown future. But not alone.

Quinn stood in the middle of the room and it was Carrie who closed the distance and tentatively placed her hands on his chest, looking up to him, a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

It was a beautiful moment and he swore to himself to engrave that second into his memory, to keep it for whatever was ahead of them - Carrie turning towards him and facing him because she said yes.

He’d been at this juncture before, once. And had fucked it up royally. Leaving Julia behind with a son he never saw, and who grew up with someone else as father. Probably for the better.

But this time it would be different. He was different now.

He’d fantasized far too often about being with Carrie, fucking her, loving her, making her love him back or at least want him, holding her through the night, all night long, being a safe sanctuary for her in the clusterfuck Islamabad had been, all of this, some thoughts not exactly what he was proud of now in the light of the day. Carrie had struck an unknown chord in him. 

Sometimes it was downright scary. 

Sometimes it was all he ever wanted.

Her hands were still on his chest, he felt the warmth of her touch radiating through the fabric, and brought a hand up to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss, temples, eyelids, cheek first, slowly trailing towards her mouth. Her fingers curled in his sides, she was expecting him and when he reached her mouth she kissed him back, her hands moving to his back.

Their kiss became urgent, open-mouthed, their hands roaming and exploring, finding bare skin under their clothes, and with one arm wrapped around her, Quinn closed the short distance to the bed and let himself sink into the bedcover, pulling Carrie on top of him. Her pants were gone soon, his hands around her already naked ass, her hands fumbling his belt, shoving his slacks down, the briefs went right with them, and he knew it was too desperate, too much want, but then he felt Carrie pressed against him, her hand closing around him, his hand was fumbling with her bra on her back, she kissed him deeply, moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against him, needing this - him - as much as he did. He broke the kiss for one moment, just enough to get rid of her shirt and bra, and then she was naked too, in his arms, everywhere, and he just gave in, his last conscious thought that they could do it again, with more time and patience, any time. 

When his hands roamed over her body, she arched her back, sucked and nipped the skin just above his clavicle.  Her breathing was ragged and hot on his skin and when his hand went around her breast she shifted her legs and raised her hips to welcome him. He nudged her entrance and then was pushing into her, Carrie’s breath caught, feeling Quinn entering her body and allowing her body to adjust to him.

They wouldn't take this slow, neither of them would be able to stand slow love making now. So he thrusted into with long strokes, Carrie moaning his name as he’d sometimes imagined in his fantasies, writhing beneath him, making those sounds, her hips meeting his cadence, her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, kissing him hard when her body tensed and she stilled. He was there right behind her, finishing himself off with a few more thrusts and then staying deep. He collapsed into her, his breathing heavy in her ear, when she felt his warmth spreading into her, he whispered her name, and then he stopped moving, his bulk pressing her into the mattress.

The whole encounter hadn’t lasted longer than a few minutes, but they both were covered with a sheen of sweat, he tasted a hint of salt on her shoulder.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, both caught in the awkward intimacy of the moment, Quinn still inside her, his cock twitching every now and then.

“I’m sorry," he whispered after a moment, “it shouldn't have been like this. I just-”

“No," Carrie shifted and tried to take a deep breath and he finally took the cue and moved out of her and settled next to her on his side, not touching her anymore, “it's okay. I mean," she turned on her side now to face him, “it wasn't that bad, or was it?”

“God. No. Of course not.”

Quinn cursed himself for his inability to phrase anything substantial. This was Carrie, she’d said she wanted this, him, them, he’d just fucked her in a less than five minutes and now was dumbstruck.

Carrie looked at him with, her head resting on her own arm, a strand of hair across her face.

“You don't regret this already, do you? Quinn?”

“No. Carrie, no.” He reached out to put the strand behind her ear and her hand came around his, holding him there.

“Good," she smiled now, a tiny beautiful smile, “I don't regret it either.”

And with that she closed the small distance between them, snaked her arm around his waist and kissed him.

“Tell me we are not too fucked up for this Quinn, or I don't know if I can do this.”

And suddenly the moment of doubt was gone and he felt confident again.

“We are not, Carrie. You are not. C’mere," she settled in the crook of his elbow, her leg came around his, and he pressed a kiss on her temple, holding her there a moment longer to breathe her in, “and now let's do this right.”

And with that he started exploring her body anew and this time with reverence and patience and silent awe, so different to the near desperate rush before. She was pliant in his arms, pressed against his body, her skin soft and delicate under his callous fingers and her body responsive to his touch, tender and tentative first, exploring her and what she seemed to like.

“So what’s this now, Quinn, you’re seducing me?" Carrie smiled, her hand coming down along his back and around his buttock, squeezing him.

“Exactly. Although I’m not sure it’s necessary." he smiled back and brushed a thumb over her nipple.

They took their time, the urgency was gone, and he allowed himself to give in to the longing. Caressing Carrie’s body, holding her close, receiving her touch, indulging in the moment.

It was a slow bout, Carrie was on top and lowered herself down on him, his hands were on her hips guiding her, and this time her eyes were locked with his and she wouldn't let him look away. She allowed him to set the pace and followed the lead of his hands, and seeing Carrie come when he finally brought his fingers to her centre was what took him there too.

She smiled down on him, completely open and so beautiful, and when he pulled her down to lie on his chest, still buried inside her, he felt something shifting in his chest.

He rolled on his side, taking her with him, her leg came around his calf, and while kissing her again he moved inside her every now and then, her soft sighs into his mouth showing him that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

When he finally pulled out of her she curled in his side, and looked at him, and the warmth he saw in her eyes was almost too much to comprehend.

_This is fucking real._

“You won't disappear if I fall asleep soon, right?”

Quinn took a deep breath and rolled on his back, bliss officially over.

“Quinn?” He heard the panicked undertone in her voice and that was what made him answer, he thought.

“No. But, you probably should know anyhow, I got a mission order to Syria this morning.”

“Syria? Quinn, no, that's not what-”

“Wait. Hear me out. I was supposed to fly out tonight. But I denied. I’m not going. That's what I said. Just before you called.”

“And they - assuming there was a “they” - just accept that?”

He sighed again, the weight of his decision suddenly heavy upon him. 

“Probably not. But technically there wasn't much they could do. I am still due for an Islamabad debriefing. I’d be going dark in Syria so they couldn't reach me there so I guess that's my ticket to get away with it, this time.”

“So you’ll need to file your resignation fast.”

“I probably should.”

“Doubts?”

“No.”

_It's just all I ever did._

“Hey. Talk to me Quinn.”

“I do. I do talk to you. I meant it. It's just - all I ever did.”

“Whom did they sent with your marching orders?”

“One of my team. We’ve been together to some shitholes.”

“Fuck Quinn.”

“Yeah.”

He stared to the ceiling, traced a crack all the way to the bathroom door, trying to fight all the pent up emotions. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, hesitantly.

“Quinn?”

He gave a silent nod.

“It means a lot. To me. That you didn't go but came here. I know it’s hard to leave those fuckers behind. For me too. I meant it, when I said I can't lose you. For what it’s worth.” 

He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, almost too tight, but he didn't feel able to utter real spoken words.

They lay in silence, in a close embrace for a while, Carrie caressing his shoulder with one hand, thinking that Islamabad still weighed heavy on both of them.

When Quinn finally loosened his grip around her she detached to look at him, and he saw how tired she was.

“Quinn, about getting out - we need to make a plan and-”

“Yeah. But not tonight. We can discuss all that during the drive. Tomorrow. Better catch some sleep now.”

Seeing the smile spreading over her face was a sight to behold.

“What? What makes you smile?”

“You and me. That moment. Going to bed together.”

That made him smile too, and Carrie felt her heart aching when she saw the the warmth in his eyes.

Carrie was sound asleep soon after, wearing a tank top and underwear, curled up on her side, hearing Quinn rummaging in the bathroom, her last conscious thought had been her surprise about being able to sleep without an Ambien.

Quinn watched her sleeping form for a long moment when he re-entered the small room and set on the edge of the mattress, careful not to wake her.

He wondered if this would be their new reality, Carrie, a constant presence in his life, his apartment back in Virginia, in his bed. How would that work? Being normal without even the distractions of work, the next mission, the next threat.

There was no way how he could find sleep now, but he was glad, relieved even, that Carrie had found some rest and wasn't awake now.

The night was warm and humid and so she was sleeping without blanket, he gently touched the curve of her naked leg and then he raised with a suppressed sigh.


End file.
